Polos Opuestos
by Deydra Felton
Summary: Dos enemigos encerrados en un cuarto oscuro. One Shot. Leán please. HarryXDraco Déjen Reviews!


**Polos opuestos.**

**Por: Deydra Felton**

Eran dos polos opuestos.

_Uno era valiente y honrado._

**El otro era sarcástico y sensual.**

_A uno le gustaba ayudar._

**Al otro le divertían los problemas de los demás.**

_A uno le decían frecuentemente héroe._

**Al otro, aunque no lo fuera, le decían que era un dolor de cabeza.**

_Uno era huérfano._

**El otro cargaba con los errores de sus padres.**

Sin duda, eran muy diferentes.

Uno se encontraba encerrado en la biblioteca jugando con Ron Weasly mientras que su amiga Hermione trataba de explicarles la revolución de los duendes.

El otro se pavoneaba por los pasillos del colegio haciendo gala de su tan admirada cara y su tan deseado cuerpo. Escoltado como siempre, de Crabbe y Goyle.

-Harry, por favor, saca tus apuntes de pociones de hoy. –Dijo Hermione cuando pudo por fin captar la atención del moreno.

-Los dejé en la sala común. Si me esperas, voy por ellos. –Contestó Harry con la esperanza de que su amiga se negara.

-Está bien, te espero.

Harry se paró de su asiento maldiciendo hacia sus adentros.

Cuando salió de la biblioteca, maldijo, pero ahora en voz alta. Ahí estaba Malfoy, mirándolo con arrogancia.

-Miren –Dijo Draco a sus amigos.- a Potter se le está saliendo el cerebro por la cicatriz. Son las consecuencias de estudiar tanto.

Crabbe y Goyle rieron abiertamente provocando que Harry apretara los puños del coraje.

-Pobrecito, todavía no entiende que por más que estudie, no se le quitará lo estúpido.

Eso fue el detonante que Harry esperaba. Metió su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón buscando su varita, pero recordó que la había dejado en la biblioteca junto con su túnica.

Draco, al darse cuenta de que Harry quería atacarlo, sacó su varita amenazadoramente y apuntó a Potter con ella. No había nada más que pensar. Pero cuando empezaba a pronunciar el hechizo, el moreno golpeó el brazo de Malfoy dejándolo desarmado, el cual corrió sin siquiera levantar su varita. Harry corrió detrás de él.

Los chicos corrieron mucho. Subían y bajaban escaleras. Ambos estaban exhaustos, así que Draco entró a un aula que estaba muy oscura con la esperanza de que Harry lo hubiera perdido de vista.

Harry entró al aula detrás del rubio y la puerta se cerró sin que alguno la hubiera tocado.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Preguntó Harry olvidando los golpes que pensaba propinarle al Slytherin.

-No sé. Sólo entré.

Draco trató de abrir la puerta pero la chapa ya no estaba. No había forma de salir de ahí.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Hermione y Ron platicaban sin tener ni idea de lo que pasaba con su amigo.

-Mira, ahí están los dos gorilas de Malfoy. ¿Dónde estará él?

-Mmm no sé.- Ron sonrió maliciosamente.- ¿Te imaginas que Malfoy y Harry estuvieran juntos en este momento?

-Ahora que lo dices, Harry ya tardó mucho.

-¿Ves? Tal vez tengo razón.

-Tal vez estás delirando. Mejor ponte a estudiar.

Habían pasado casi 40 minutos después de haber quedado encerrados en el misterioso salón. Ya habían intentado todo para salir, pero era imposible sin sus varitas. Sólo podrían salir si alguien más abría desde afuera. Era cuestión de esperar.

El lugar estaba completamente oscuro.

-Malfoy. –Dijo Harry sin que Draco contestara. -¡Malfoy! Creó que encontré algo.

-Idiota, es mi pierna.

Harry agradeció al universo que el lugar estuviera tan oscuro, así Malfoy no podría ver lo sonrojado que estaba.

-Oigo algo.

Draco corrió hacia la pared más cercana que encontró para poder oír mejor los ruidos del exterior, pero al no ver nada, chocó de frente con la pared y su nariz empezó a sangrar.

-¡Potter! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Me duele mucho!

-Pero no veo dónde estás. Voy a tratar de seguir tu voz.

Y así fue. Harry encontró a Draco tirado en el piso en posición fetal llorando y sangrando sólo un poco.

El moreno se sentó en el suelo, y con su camisa limpió la cara de Malfoy. Éste, muy sorprendido por lo que hacía Potter, se levantó y con mucho trabajo agradeció al Griffindor.

-¿Crees que venga alguien pronto? –Preguntó Harry muy sonrojado por las palabras anteriores del rubio.

-No sé. En este momento, Crabbe y Goyle deben estar buscándome.

-Sí, Hermione y Ron deben estar muy preocupados…

En la biblioteca, los dos guardaespaldas de Draco lo buscaban desesperadamente por los pasillos llenos de libros a pesar de que con sus propios ojos habían visto como el rubio y el moreno corrieron hacía el comedor.

-¿Qué estarán buscando? –Ron preguntó interrumpiendo de nuevo a Hermione.

-No sé, pregúntales. –Contestó Granger malhumorada.

-¡Oye Goyle! –Gritó el pelirrojo desobedeciendo las órdenes de la bibliotecaria sobre no hacer ruido.

Goyle caminó torpemente hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba Weasly seguido de Crabbe.

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué buscan? No creo que estén haciendo alguna tarea…-Dijo Hermione.

-No es de tu incumbencia. – Goyle sonrió sintiéndose muy inteligente por su respuesta, pero a Crabbe se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y gritó:

-¡Draco está perdido!

-¿En la biblioteca?

-No sabemos… -Antes de que Crabbe continuara, Goyle lo jaló y lo arrastró hasta el fondo de la biblioteca, donde ambos lloraron como dos niñas.

- ¿Ves? Tal vez mis suposiciones sean reales.- Dijo Ron sonriendo maliciosamente.- Tal vez Malfoy y Harry están en algún lugar del castillo derramando su pasión por los pisos.

-No digas estupideces.

-¡Hermione, es broma! –Replicó el muchacho sin saber que lo que decía no era broma.

-----o-----

-Dios, me estoy desesperando.

-Tranquilo, alguien tendrá que venir tarde o temprano.

-¡Pues que sea pronto! –El rubio caminó desesperadamente buscando por quinceava vez la puerta sin éxito. No había ninguna puerta.

En su desesperación, Malfoy chocó con Potter y los dos cayeron al piso. Uno sobre el otro.

-Potter…

-Malfoy…

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-No sé.

-Entonces quítate. –Malfoy empujó a Harry quien estaba encima de él.

Pasaron otros 50 minutos en los que reinó el silencio. Ambos chicos estaban muy avergonzados como para decir una palabra. Pero algo dentro de Malfoy lo estaba molestando, así que sin más, preguntó:

-Potter, tu eres gay. ¿No es cierto?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno es que todo el día te veo con ese Ron y pensé que…

-Eres un idiota… -Susurró Harry negando con la cabeza.

Draco río y retomó el tema:

-Lo pensé por que tienes cara de serlo…

-¿Quieres ver qué tan gay soy? –Dijo Harry, retando a Malfoy.

Draco volvió a reír.

-Mira Potter, deja esos dramas para cuando estés con tu novia Ronna.

-Eres un estúpido. –Harry tomó la camisa de Draco por el cuello, dejando una mínima distancia entre ellos. –Por tu culpa estamos aquí encerrados. Siempre lo arruinas todo. –El moreno ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos del coraje que sentía.

Pero algo pasó. Algo que ninguno de los dos chicos se explicaba.

La distancia de pronto dejó de existir para ellos.

Sus labios se habían juntado y ahora se estaban besando.

Harry seguía teniendo la camisa de Draco entre los dedos y Draco seguía teniendo los puños apretados por el coraje. Pero ahora se estaban besando.

De pronto un ruido del exterior hizo que se separaran sin decir ninguna palabra.

Ambos se acercaron a la pared más cercana que encontraron y Harry sintió algo presionándole el abdomen.

Había algo en la pared que lo estaba lastimando.

Era la cerradura de la puerta.

Otra vez estaba ahí. Harry la tomó y giró la mano despacio.

La puerta se abrió dejando a los chicos perplejos. No era posible.

Los dos salieron del oscuro salón y se deslumbraron con la luz del pasillo. Era increíble. De nuevo, ninguno dijo ni una palabra.

Caminaron en direcciones opuestas sin antes cerrar la puerta.

-¡Oye Malfoy! –Gritó Potter a Draco, quien caminaba hacia las mazmorras.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Ehhh… -No sabía en realidad para qué le había hablado. Sólo quería saber que nada de lo sucedido había sido mentira. -¿A dónde vas?

-No te interesa. –Dijo Draco recordando lo que minutos atrás había sucedido. Ya no podría ver a Harry a los ojos sin sonrojarse.

-¿No vas a ir por tu varita? Se cayó afuera de la biblioteca ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Ah! Sí. Lo había olvidado.

Draco corrió hacia Harry. Ninguno volteó a ver la misteriosa puerta de nuevo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, volvieron a ser los de antes. Cada uno con su propia personalidad. Pero ahora tenían algo en común. Ninguno olvidaría esa puerta, ni ese día, ni ese beso…

**Fin**

_Hola!!!! Cómo están? Espero que bien y espero que les haya gustado este fic. _

_He roto mi récord!!! Escribí 5 páginas de Word!!! Jajajajajaj Ahora ya no se pueden quejar del escaso contenido de mis fics jajaja._

_Bueno, si aún así, no les gustó. Déjenme un review. Si les gustó, también. _

_Cuídense._

_See ya!!_


End file.
